


Monster Mania

by Chocolatepup



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Demon joey drew, Gargoyle Sammy, Henry's just a human, M/M, Nage suisie, Werewolf Norman, Zombie Wally, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatepup/pseuds/Chocolatepup
Summary: Henry had known Joey Drew for all of his life but what he didn't know was there's a whole other Society of creatures who disguise themselves as humans





	1. Don't lose your head

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not complete but I will be working on this I'm just trying to get things started.

20 year old Henry Anderson sitting at his work desk late at night everyone else had already gone home well except for Joey who was still up in his office looking over some storyboards and paperwork. Henry knew that he was going to be here all night working on the final storyboards he can't exactly get an idea for the storyboards he was too exhausted. "Hey marshmallow you still working down here?" Joey had said walking towards his desk Joey was a tall man he was 6'1 he was taller than Henry who is 5'4 he had slicked back hair and green eyes along with pale skin he may look leany but he actually has a lot of muscle to him not only that he's also Mexican surprisingly very pale when I thought more like an albino.

"Mhmm just trying to finish up these storyboards." He said with a sigh he leaned back in his chair. "Well I'm sure you'll figure something out just don't over work yourself okay?" Grabbing his coat from off the rack grabbed Henry's hand and kiss the back of it this was considered normal Henry kind of got used to doing this every now and then even back in highschool. Joey had kiss his bloody knuckles Henry gotten so mad that he punched a locker. "Yeah I'll see you at the house Jojo. . ." he sigh the animators practically live together so no surprise there I mean Joey is his best friend but the whole hand kissing thing look at people confuse and think they're a couple.

Joey had walked out the studio and already made his way to his car henry listened out for the car to start and drove off. Henry had turned his attention back towards the storyboards which were on his desk "UGH this is going to take forever!" Putting his head down on the desk he was too exhausted to think of anything _I'm sure a quick cat nap wouldn't hurt_ he but to himself as he closed his tired eyes and fell into darkness.

**An hour later**

Henry woke up out of his cat nap and heard the sound of whistling coming from the hallway wanting to investigate the noise. He he got up and walked around the Studio you until he found the whistling sound Henry look that bad either he had tan hair and freckles all across his face hit brown eyes and wore blue suit along with brown boots some people think henry is a female his body was a little different he kind of had a body of an apple if you could say which gave him that feminine features along with his voice.

"I'm on the highway to hell, the highway of hell~" seen the whistling turn to singing with each step Henry got closer to the door it was already open but he could see inside was a headless man he had black hair and wore a green jumpsuit it does for the head it had one eye missing. The man who was Wally Franks had notice Henry standing in the doorway looking terrified which Wally was pretty bad since Henry was human. "Oh um. . . . heeeyy henry!" wally he said but before you could say anything else Henry art already made a run for it. He let out a loud scream the whole Studios he ran out the studio. 

Henry jumped in his car and started up as fast as he could and made a speedy retreat home and as for Wally on the other hand you knew that he had messed up and did something pretty stupid especially for scaring Joey's human bride along with revealing another society to the human. "Well looks like he lost his head and as for mine is going to be served on a silver platter to satan himself. . ." he said sigh to himself.


	2. Just a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tells Joey about the 'crazy dream' he was had last night

   


Henry had woken up from a restless slumber he opened his eyes only to fine his messy bangs covering his face he lifted himself off the bed and looked around his room. He had on White tank top and blue shorts he looked at the end of the bed to see white and black spotted puppy with a red collar around its neck. It was Dalmatian puppy named Mary he had slowly climbed out of bed trying not to wake her but on Instinct the pup got up and lunged at the light brunette "ARF ARF" she barked as she licked his freckled face "well good morning to you too Mary." He said is he pulled the pup away from his now slobbered face.

The smell of bacon, sausages,and pancakes got into the room "Smells like Joey's cooking up a storm how about we get ourselves a bite at the action huh girl?" Mary barked in agreement. Henry had set her down on the floor so so she can scurry across the floor to the door he had made his way towards the door and opened it for her and the young pup went running out to the kitchen. He walk down the hallway into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to splash some warm water on his face he didn't really care about his hair at the moment but he made his way out back into the hallway and went into the kitchen where he saw Joey wearing an apron that said 'kiss the animator' on it "hey you're up finally." He said is he finished flipping to pancakes and putting them on a plate. "I only woke up because I smell food that's it" Henry said has he made a cup of coffee.

A black and white cat climbed up on top of the counter and meow for attention from its owners. "hello bendy." Henry said is he scratch bendy underneath his chin and he purred in delight "I guess he took a liking to you." Joey said with a smile on his face as he took down two plates from the cabinet." Only when you're around but once you're gone this cat is full of mischievous things" Henry said grabbing a cup of coffee and walking over to the table to take a seat. Mary head start barking at bendy as soon as she caught him in her line of sight but since you was used to this he just went off and ignored her Henry remember the time that Joey walked in with bendy when he was just a small kitten the poor thing sure was drenched in water and he was shivering too.

"hey Joey you know what I had the weirdest dream last night." He said with a chuckle "oh yeah you want to tell me about it me about it?" He said walk and over with two plates that have bacon sausages and pancakes on it along with eggs but only on Henry's "Well I had fell asleep at the studio but when I woke up I heard humming." He said as he he poured syrup on his pancakes and started cutting them "alright continue." Joey took a bite out of his sausage "and well I followed the humming and what I find is Wally but headless. . ." Joey had looked at Henry with wide eyes even bendy had turned his attention towards the conversation. "well what did he look like to you?" Sounding a lot more serious then before "Well I didn't get a good look. because I ran but he looked like he had pale skin and flesh falling off even his head had a missing eyeball. . ." Joey had mumbled something under his breath which for Henry he couldn't hear "I'm sorry Joey but can you speak up I can't hear you?" He said "I said we should get going you know to the studio so I suggest you get dressed." Joey said is he got up and out of Henry is line of sight with bendy trailing behind him. "I wonder what that was all about?" Henry said looking over at Mary who was confused about the situation but whimper in agreement.

Henry Got up from the table and walked back to his room "well it's time to get ready for today."


	3. Book of. . . . Black magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Joey head to work with and meet the rest of the the crew

After having breakfast the two men got ready for work I said goodbye to their beloved pets and walked out the door and into the car on the way to Sillyvision Studios. It was a silent ride two Studio but Henry didn't mind it and neither did Joey but he was still curious about what Joey had mumbled under his breath he knew that it wasn't about getting ready to go to work. After he thought about the situation that had already arrived in front of the animation studio "and we are here." Joey said as he parked his car in front of the studio Henry got out and grabbed his brown satchel from the car floor closing the car door in front of him then walked up to the animation studio to open up the door to only to be tackled by a young boy.

"OOF h-hey boris. . ." Henry said trying to catch his breath Boris looked up with his brown eyes lit up in happiness.Boris had black hair and dark skin he may be a child but with his height you can confuse him as an adult he was full of energy all the time he was also Norman & Wally son if Henry remembered correctly Wally walking home when there was a mobster shootings happening many people had died that day especially boris's real parents and he was only an infant when this happened. But Wally had heard a cry which led into an Alleyway where he saw two dead bodies and a child crying in in a woman's arms Wally had lifted the small infant into his arms and started rocking it until it fell asleep he felt bad for it he couldn't just leave him out here so all he had decided to take him home and he explain to Norman what happened and of course Norman having a big heart it took the child and raise him as their own and that was 12 years ago.

"Hello Uncle Henry!" Boris said with the grin as he got off of Henry and help them up to his feet "sorry about that I didn't mean to do that I was just happy to see you." He said as he gave Henry a big old bone-crushing hug "it's good to see you too kiddo but if you don't mind letting me go your kind of squeezing me here" Boris let go of Henry quickly and rubbed the back of his neck "sorry Uncle Henry. . ." Boris head turned his attention towards Joey and ran over to hug him tight too "Okay Boris I'm glad to see you too" Joey said letting got a strained chuckle.

"Now boris what did I say about squeezing your uncle's too hard." The new voice had joined in and they all turn their heads to see the one and only Norman Polk he was a chubby black man who's also short he wore a fedora that had a card of hearts he also had a short mustache as well with the gap between his two front teeth. "sorry Dad." Boris said is he let go of Joey and walked towards his father  "it's nothing kiddo you just don't know your own strengths yet." Norman said with a heartedly laughs as he ruffled boris's hair. "Anyway everybody's already inside and we're just waiting for you guys we're already discussing a new song with Sammy." Norman had explained as he walked into the studio down to the music department with Boris, Henry,and Joey behind him.

* * *

After after talking about the new scenes for the next episode and songs everyone had decided to take a lunch break well except for shawn,henry,thomas and grant. Henry was sitting at his desk finishing up the storyboards that he had yesterday night "finally all done with these damn storyboards." He said as he got up from his desk stretched out.  _I'll go put these on Joey's desk show me that I'm done_ He thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to Joey's office he opened the door to his office and walked in he noticed the  books stacked on a shelf and a large desk right in the the middle when you walk in with a lamp supporting it for light source who's also bendy cut out next to the bookshelf.

Henry neatly stack the papers on top of the desk and with him being curious as much wanted to see what were the books about so he scanned the first top shelf which was just about characters and drawings the second shelf was just about having a few regular books. Find the third shelf just had books that were in a different language he won't can I just a few like French, Japanese, and Spanish but what really caught his eye was the book that was in Latin he knew only a little bit of Latin so he took the book out it had a black cover and Latin words that he knew "The book of black. . .?" He said as he rubs his hand over cover. He opened the book to random page that the words were in Latin there were a bunch of symbols on every page he recognize the word demon, ritual, and seal.

Henry decide to take the book back down to his desk into studied a little more of course he didn't know Latin too well you can call up one of his sisters instead.  _Why would Joey have a book like this in his office now that I think about it the Bendy cut out had some kind of circle behind it I'll call Emma and ask her about it._ he said as he put the large book in a satchel and went back to work although he had the feeling that he was being watched as he went into that room and even exit out of it.

Small black and white cat on top of the Shelf as it watch the young man entered and exit the room a small smirk had appeared on his face "Joey's not going to be too happy about this Henry especially when you have that book that contains black Magic~" bendy let out a small chuckle "I guess the cat going to be let out of the bag soon Meowahaha!" Bendy laughed as he jumped from the top of the shelf on to the what is in front of the Bendy cut out and turned his back to look at the reader themselves. "let's wait for the next chapter shall we?" As his tail flickered back and forth and he let out a toothy grin.

 


	4. Witch way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry decides to call up one of his sisters who is witch. . . Oh you thought Henry was human weren't you

Henry decided to take the day off early so he left everyone to do their own work he's already finished up those boards there wasn't much to do but he was curious about the large book. So he told everyone he had a few errands to run it might take all day so he walked out with that large booking a satchel and hopped in his car ready to go home. During the ride Henry was thinking about could have Joey been doing with this old talisman sentient being anywhere near him he did have a bad feeling though but he tried to shrug it off.

Henry pulled in front of the house shutting his engine off him getting out the car to close the door. He made his way towards the front door and used his house key to unlock it you heard the little barks and her nails hitting against the wooden floor as she ran towards him. "Hiya baby girl!" He said is he kneel down to pet the excited Dalmatian. "I thought you had work?" Mary said as she tilted her head to the side and then close the door behind him so no one can see that he's having a conversation with his dog who can talk back. "I did but I decided to take the day off and something interesting at work as well." He said walking to the kitchen putting down his satchel on top of the counter "Interesting?, what did you find." She followed behind him jumping on top of the chair and sat there looking at her master with eyes of curiosity. Henry pulled out the large black book from a satchel and showed her what it was "A book of black magic?" She said confusingly "Mary do you know Latin?" He asked she put her paw up to her mouth and mumbled something "you're mumbling again." He said sounding deadpan

"I only know a little bit but I think you should call up on your sisters or maybe all of them they are witch is after all." A floating cup of water came towards Henry and stop directly in front of it. He grabbed the glass took a sip from it and set it on the counter. "I know that's kind of why I say I had a few 'errands' to run." He said as he walked over towards the telegram to ring up one of his sisters. The first one he called was Emma one of his older sisters who was very skillful in this type of magic. The telegram rang and rang some more until finally he heard her voice  _"Hello?"_ a lady who sounded like she was in her mid 30s. "Hey emmy it's me Henry." He said what they cheerful voice is always happy to talk to his older sisters. " _oh hello there Henry was there something you needed?"_ her voice softened it was always a pleasure to hear from her baby brother. "Yeah I do need something. . ." He hesitated a little and look towards Mary who shook her head yes to tell Emma the discovery had made. He turned back to the phone and talk to it some more but in a hush voice "What do you know about black magic?" He finally said taking some air in and breathing and out through his nose. But for a few seconds he got no answer "Emma hello are you there?" Few seconds later they're still no reply and he tried again.  _"I'm on my way and I'll get everyone else too."_ her voice there's no longer soft but now sterned and aware the situation. "I-I see well I'll see you-" before he can finish his sentence she had interrupted him _. "Henry where did you find that book."_ she wasn't asking him she demanded an answer. "In Joey's office at my job. . ." His voice turn soft it never heard on the sound so serious before and he was frightened what he had stumbled upon.  _"keep that book out of his reach until I get there do what you must."_ Henry's Palm starting to sweat a little it was kind of hard to know what Joey could have been doing with such a dangerous Talisman in his possessions but he knew that he had to hold onto it until Emma and his family came home. "Alright Emma I can do that I'll make sure" he said.  _"Good I'll keep in touch with you and Henry please stay safe."_ "Right I'll talk to you later bye Emma. . ." He said scratching the back of his neck ready to hang up the Telegram.  _"goodbye Henry."_ and then the line went dead and Henry set the telegram on the hook

"what did she say what she coming?" Mary said looking towards Henry with concern field in her eyes "yeah I guess she's also bringing everyone to. . ." He said looking towards the book "The book must be really something."

Mary looked at the book and then looked around to see if bendy was nearby "That's a very old talisman it's full of. . . Grimm-like things but I don't trust that cat." Henry cocked his brow "you mean bendy he's just a cat Mary." Mary barked at Henry in disagreement "I always see him around he's always watching us.It's like if we were to do something or know something he would report to someone but I don't know who I'm thinking it's Joey since you found this book and since Joey found bendy in the rain" Henry let out of chuckle but she wasn't wrong it was just no evidence to prove that "That's what you think little pup I'll let you think it." he walked over to Mary and picked her up he walked over to the counter and picked it up the book as well. "I don't know I just got a bad feeling like someone's watching this. ." She said looking around just to be sure no one wasn't actually watching them. Henry made his way to his room and open the door "Now you're just exaggerating it I've got the day off and I think I'm going to sleep I can do my other errands later." closing the door behind him.

But Mary wasn't wrong someone is watching them their every move what they're doing. The figure sat on top of the refrigerator Shadow just sitting there of course it actually was use camouflage to blend in with anything around him and listen to the whole conversation. "so he's a male witch from a family of witches how fun~" he said in a cheery tone "But witch and demons don't exactly get along I guess there's going to be Blood on the Dance Floor tonight" he said as he licked his paws. "I can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter." he let out a wicked holler and laugh."I can't wait to tell Joey this." he jumped off the counter and walked towards a wall but soon open up a blood red portal and he walked right through it "Don't tell me you don't believe in magic or at least mystical creatures well you should because they're all around you watching your every move. . ." And the portal close behind him


	5. Howl you doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While henry off running errands how about we see how Boris and everyone at silly vision are doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be from boris's point of view so let's explore the studio and get to know the workers are silly Vision Studio

Boris polk is a young and energetic child in always curious about his surroundings and the people he meets is height around 5'9 so you can commonly mistake him for a young adult. But he's is actually a 12 year old werewolf he was told from both his parents not to reveal his identity or his real form many of the workers there are actually mystical creatures. Boris went over to the music studio it was his favorite place I had all kinds of swing music and the music director can be well. . . Be grouchy "Hiya mr. Lawrence!" He said with a loud voice as it echo through the music department "please keep your voice down Boris I've got a headache already." He sighed annoyingly Samuel Lawrence wasn't exactly fond of children but he has a soft spot for Boris "Uh mr. Lawrence have you seen my father?" sammy set down his paperwork and pointed towards the recording booth "He should be in there Miss Campbell with him." With a no time to waste he ran over towards the recording booth and open the door.

Only to see two women one with blonde curly hair a blue dress and a red wheelchair. Next to the woman was a lady with straight black hair a black dress with a bow tied to the front and one in the back and big fluffy wings a large Halo floated over her head and there were small horns there too. "oh hello there sweetheart was there something you needed?" The blonde lady at asked him "Miss Campbell I'm looking for my father have you seen him?" The blonde lady who is Miss Campbell looked at her sister Alice "I think he was with mr. Drew"  _oh yeah that's right Dad how to talk to mr. Drew about something_. "Okay thank you thank you Miss Angel and Campbell!" He said running out the room. "you take care sweetheart!" The two women had yelled at him I listen to Susie or sisters they have the same dad but different mothers Susie always has to have her wheelchair she can't exactly walk around with her lower half since well she's a snake then there's Alice she always has to keep her horns, halo,and wings put away so that when we have humans in the studio some people think Susie is a crippled.

Boris wasn't exactly paying attention when he ran down the long hallway he end up bumping into someone whatever he hit must have been rock  _what the heck was that was that a rock?_ he questioned himself as he rubbed his nose. "Whoa there kid you should watch where you going kid." A rough voice was heard as a hand was held out for the young boy boris accepted the hand "Sorry about that Mr. Connor." Thomas lifted the young boy up and dusted off the shoulders "It's fine Boris you just got to watch where you going next time." He explained Thomas Connor was also a monster he was a Sphynx he had lion paws and a long tail along with beautiful red and blue feathers and a small nose and lion ears that go on top of his head. "Now where you are to in such a rush?" He asked "I'm looking for my father Miss Campbell and miss Angel said he was with mr. Drew so I'm on my way to his office." Thomas a little chuckle and ruffle Boris's hair "Alright just make sure you don't get into any trouble now and keep aware of your surroundings who knows you might next time hit a wall!" He said jokingly as he walked away to carry on his own business "Okay I will bye mr. Connor." He said as he resumed on its Quest find his father.

Boris had made his way towards Mr Drew's office he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard yelling. "Norman you have no idea how serious this is Henry saw Wally yesterday night headless this could put our whole Society into Danger!"  _'put our society in danger?' Did something happen with Dad. . ._ boris asked himself as he continued to listen to the rest of the conversation. "But Joey I promise you when we didn't know Henry was still here so I'm sure-" Norman sentence was interrupted by Joey "You know the rules and your husband should to you never and I mean  ** _Never_** to any human no matter what that's the first rule and he broke it." Joey's voice hardened sounding a lot deeper too.Norman whimpered in fear Joey was obviously angry but he knew this was an accident but accidents can lead to certain consequences "Your husband will receive severe punishment for his actions."  _oh no this isn't good. . ._ "W-wait mr. Drew please don't hurt l. . . I'll do it." Norman head stuttered out "Fine you will do it but if I find out that you didn't give him his punishment I'll do it myself and get out of my office I need a drink." Norman had walked out of the room with his head hanging low it looked up to see his son who was down the stairs and heard the whole thing. Instead of speaking the to make their way towards the music department nothing was said among the two.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" bendy said as he walked out of the blood red portal and hopped on top of Joey's desk. "You'll have to learn that your actions have consequences and if you don't get punished while you're bringing everyone down with you." He said with a stern voice as he cracked his knuckles "It seems like you noticed that your book is missing am I correct?" bendy purred. "Yes I'm aware that my ancestors Talisman is in someone's possession and you are here to report to me are you not?" He had looked at the black and white cat who is licking his fur "Let's just say a little dog showed me the way." He said as he let out a chuckle.

 


	6. The Demonic servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy decides to record his master's behavior and keep his eyes on the male witch and his little familiar dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendy's point of view

I explain to my master who has the book and to my surprise he wasn't angry at all just let out a chuckle. "So he has it." He said sounding a bit anxious but somewhat delightful "Correct the male witch also your soon-to-be bride." I said as looked at him my red eyes are burning into his flesh  _My young prince so naive do you think letting a witch into your heart well make your father happy Lucy~_ as soon as I said Lucy there was a flame that lit in his eyes  _what have I told you about calling me that and bringing up my **father**_.

I lets out a laugh my Young master known as luciferian or Joseph hates it when I call him Lucy it's all mad. He's also the soon-to-be king of hell I've served as his father and his grandfather and his great-grandfather before I've been around for many centuries. I'm practically A Relic if I had a human form women would be falling for me. "Forgive me I did not mean for that to slip out." I lowered my head in submission to show him that I was no threat. "Very well, bendy why won't you go fine Thomas for me." _he wants me to retrieve the Sphinx how great_ I thought to myself honestly we didn't exactly get along I end up almost cutting his wings same thing with the angel but I wasn't going to actually do it to her she's too cute to hurt.

"Yes young master." I lowered my head once more and then jumped off the desk and walk straight through the door now I'm just on a mission finding the lion bird. As I stroll through the long eerie hallways I get a few hello, pets & rubs and a scratch behind the ears the workers I didn't mind it I love the attention. After a while it looks like I couldn't find the Sphinx after all he must have clocked out  _looks like I missed him by a hair oh well I didn't feel like talking to Simba anyway_

I made my way towards the music department where I saw Samuel, Norman Polk, and boris "Now why the long faces?" I said as I jumped on top of the piano and looked over at the two men. "Oh nothing bendy just that mr. Drew I was upset and that's all." Boris spoke up as he rub the back of his neck " oh I'm sorry he's just been in an irritable mood since something was stolen from him." There was tension in the room I was able to tell all three of them looked at me and shocked and then turn their gaze I cleaned my coat from any dirt or dust that was on it _a cat's coat should always be cleaned but I'm not exactly a cat but I like this form._

"But we already know who has it so do not fret." I said is I stretched out unsheathing my claws. "what is exactly stolen?" Mr. Lawrence had butted in he was close to me where the piano is. I hop down in sat on his lap but I got on my back and exposed my belly to him he may be hard as a rock but I love when he rubs my belly. There are only two people I actually let to touch my stomach it would be him and Henry. He's got nice soft hands very small I always like whenever Henry touches my stomach he's gentle with me unlike some others.

"It's just a book nothing you should be worried about." I said that's my tail flickers back and forth stretching once again at Lawrence's touch. "But-" before I could let him finish his sentence unsheath my claws once more and clip them into his hand my eyes or now blood red and glowing. "that's an order Samuel do not worry." I still have my eyes on him making sure he got my message "Do you understand you don't want to upset your lord now do you?" I glared at him  "Crystal clear my Lord I will not question you no longer. . ." He said I removed my claws from his hand which is now bleeding I licked up the blood to apologize for hurting my little servant.

I got off of him saying my goodbyes to the men and made my way back out into that Eerie hallway just how I like it. there's a bendy cutout of too far I moved to the side and made up blood like portal open up. _I should go check on the male witch to make sure he hasn't done anything stupid too long with his little dog._ I thought to myself as I walk through the portal into the the house. I looked around it was quiet. . . _too quiet for my liking_ I close the portal before I walked towards his door and walked straight through it and what I saw was an empty room.

Well the bed was moved and when I walked close I saw a pair of stone stairs at let down  _well this is Henry's house._ I walked down down them making sure my footsteps were light as ever like I was a kitten with soft paws. When I finally got to the bottom what I saw was Witchery it was cold down here there were a bunch of books every word piled on shelves little container filled with red, green, and blue liquids. There were some containers filled with **body parts** but not from Human but possibly an animal. 

I saw Henry at a desk he wore reading glasses it looks like he had a bunch of books are on the new two so he can't exactly see me. Mary next to him looking over his work I don't think that the two ever heard me come down.  _This is strange things or stranger things at least._ if my information must be incorrect Henry looks like a professional witch with all these spells and certain. . . Items but Joey said that he's from a family of witches all six of his sister know magic since they're of grandmother and mother taught them.

But Henry's father new about his mother being a witch but he was a human who studied in the Supernatural. Unfortunately the coven had to take away her powers if she wanted to marry him but that doesn't mean their kids would have unlocked there are abilities after all that book  actually belonged to the Anderson family.  _I can't take the book not now. . . not only is he protecting it but I see a demonics field right above him so if I were to get anywhere near close I would be trapped and unable to Escape there are also more witches is coming._

I thought to myself as I remember his conversation with a powerful witch on the phone she sounded powerful at least. I turned back around and making sure my footsteps would light as snow as I made a hasty retreat back to the studio to tell Joey. But I got the feeling that I was being watched but I shrugged it off nothing else mattered but reporting back to my master.

Mary heard bendy come and go but she chose not to alert Henry for that he was already too busy with restudying the Latin language. But in a hush low voice like a whisper she said

_**" The Hunter will become The Hunted. "** _

 


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like there's going to be a whole house of witches tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary's point of view

As I watch that demonic Cat come and go I let out a low growl that rumbled in my chest I was angry at Joey. _he lied to us but stupid cat it must be a servant how I despise him._ I thought to myself as the fur on my back of my neck rise up on its own. But before I can do anything the doorbell had rung Henry and I turn all the attention towards we didn't know who it was.

He got it from his work walk the stone stairs right behind him he said a few words in Latin to cover up the the little cave. He use magic spell to push the bed back in place making sure that it made no sound "I wonder who's at the door?" I said in a little voice making sure as visitor doesn't hear me "I don't know Mary just be quiet though." He said as he walked towards the door "who is it?" He said is he slowly grab the door knob a feminine but Southern voice replied "your six sisters duh!" My tail starts wagging in excitement.

 _Oh my God it's Nora I hope yang and ruby came._ I thought to myself as Henry open the door to reveal six young beautiful women. "So what are you just going to stand there looking in your big goop!" A red head woman said with a Southern accent he let them all in little animals follow them too.

"Nice place Cottontail." A blonde lady had said that blonde lady with light brown eyes Yang she's the second oldest. Her familiar is a wolf with saber-tooth fangs in the front and black fur and red eyes _his name was Venom_.

She can turn into a blonde cat. The third oldest is Ruby she's a ball of little energy and happiness she's got jet black hair with red tips she also has freckles with blue eyes necessarily people like to assume she's blind because how light blue her pupils are.

The Familiar is a small monkey named Sue the two of them definitely make quite a team.She can also turn into a all black cat with for red paws.

Moving on to the fourth oldest Nora she's definitely something she's a little southern bell too she's got short red hair and just blue eyes with a a lot of freckles. Her familiar is a little lamb that has a pink bow around its neck and black wool her name is Lily she's really sweet. She turns into a white and ginger cat.

Next ones are Olivia and Isabella they're both twins so were there familiars _clover and scotch were their names_. the best part about it is that their dogs Irish settlers in fact I know my breed when I smell them. The two girls turn into Siamese cats which is kind of creepy but they're witches.

And we've got the runt of the litter, Henry who barely knows Magic but that's why we the familiars are here some of us are old witches from many centuries ago. Henry's form is a brown and white cat he may be small in that form but he could fight.

But the strongest Witch of all _I think_ is Emma herself she is known to be cold and a very fierce witch. Some people call her winter because she comes in like a blizzard storm and she goes as the sun rise and everything melts away but it's always cold she's known to be scary and fierce. She had dark brown hair in very dark brown eyes remind me of a snake that always was it ready to kill. No demons or Monster has never survived her magic her attacks especially her familiar. Familiar was a large lioness named Janelle and she was always ready to kill every familiar in the coven are even and other covens respect her but give her a wrong look until chop you up and serve you like sushi on a silver platter. She's a blue Russian with a scar on her shoulder blade and a chipped ear

A shiver went down my spine as Janelle glanced in my direction my heart's suddenly stopped but then I lowered my head and submission and welcome her to my home. "Mariana." She said it was a strong yet cold voice. Maybe she could smell my fear I couldn't tell but she scared me to death. "Good evening Janelle." I said after I said that she went on her way to greet the others. I sigh in relief but I knew that there would be times that we would have to talk once more especially with the situation.

"So what are we dealing with Werewolf, vampire, or another siren?" Nora said as they followed Henry to his room and down the stairs. "Something bigger. ." Henry said he walked over towards his desk. All the familiars had follow their owners down there as well I hop on top of the desk where Henry is. "A wendigo, dragon or the Yokai of some sort?" Ruby but in and I shook my head no. "A demon." Henry so does he open the large book. Everyone is gathered around to see and there were a lot of were shocking gasps and growls.

"What Henry had told me was that he found this book in Joey's office." Emma had said as she scanned for the book as the most powerful which she knew there were powerful spells in here. "Sister are you perhaps thinking about Joey being the demon?" Olivia said in a kind of creepy voice. "it could be." She replied. "So you're telling me that little fucker that we knew all our life was a demon?!" Yang had shouted in anger and then scotch and clover started to speak up. "Outrageous are you telling me. . ." Scotch said as Clover finish the sentence "That demon was under our noses the whole time and we didn't even know it." 

They're a bunch of shout all in the room of course they're angry. "I cannot believe it he was like a needle in a haystack and he was able to slip through are cracks." Lily had said in a very angry voice. I couldn't hear everyone talking all at once how Henry looks like he wants to speak but he doesn't want to add fuel to the fire. "BE QUITE!" I projected my voice over theirs and once I said that shut them up quick. "This is my masters home and you will not raise your voice is over hints you will be quiet and you will hold your tongue to the end." I said in a very harsh tone as I stand straight and look over them. "But you must be quiet for that the demon has a spy he knows that you're here it's best to keep your voice down and low or else he will report back to the demon and God knows what will happen then." Finished up my little speech and I looked over to Henry nodded his head and I thank you. "Right it's best if we stay quiet to where he won't be able to hear us but you could be onto something Emma." Henry had went on talking about the situation where you found the book and who belonged to.

"if you found it at work just haven't even got there are monsters who work with Joey as well or possibly other demons?" Isabella question her baby brother.  _We don't exactly know maybe his whole job slept with monsters or demons but it is possible._ I thought to myself never looked over at Henry and well. "I-um don't exactly know all of this is still new unlike  you grandma and mom didn't teach me all the basics of magic or anything in general." He said as he shifted his gaze towards the floor. Everyone had forgot got even if this is a situation that is for a regular coven Henry was a male witch but he was not given the proper lessons of being a witch. "You all have forgotten I'm like you Henry knows nothing about the Society of monsters and the supernatural something your mother and grandmother didn't teach him because they wanted to protect him and a mill which is rare and it's best not to teach the magic in the first place." Janelle had spoke up.

"Oh darling he must have deceived you he deceived us. ." Sue said. "But he would never do that I know him more than anyone he's my-" but before you could finish his sentence Janelle interrupted him. "Are you sure he's your friend?" Henry diver we're shocked what you know had said. "What do you mean?" He a new very timid and yet quiet voice. "Think about it Henry you've known him for many years since elementary I am correct he would told you he was a demon would he not." And there it was a blizzard it was cold atmosphere got heavy. "You said that monsters hide them true selves right what if- what if he scared maybe he called I would freak out an-" Janelle stop him once more raising her paw. "No because he would not let this little slip-up happen and if you was your true friend you would tell you that he was a monster and you knew you would have kept him no matter what." I couldn't believe my ears but she wasn't wrong if he really was a friend he wouldn't- "Friends don't lie." She said and a quick glance towards me I turned my face away.

And it was silence throughout the whole room no one to speak or even dare to. Once Janelle made a decision she would go on with it "I think she's right." I spoke up and Henry looked at me with wide eyes "You're taking her side I thought your were my friend!" He shouted as tears right down his face and it broke my heart  _I'm so sorry Henry,_ "Look around you this book and the cat. . . She's right if he was a true friend he would told you from the start he knew what he was risking and you deserve to know and I know that you would accept him because you're so kind-hearted am I wrong, henry?" I started crying too. "friends don't lie. . ." I turn to face him completely with tears in my eyes but they assumed iron to a blazing Green which would no longer my regular brown eyes.

"I think we should call it a day but we have to come to a conclusion." Yang had finally break through the ice. "yes we should." Venom spoke up in a very deep voice. "I think we should go to Henry's job and see if there any monsters and demons there you know to confirm it." Ruby said "That doesn't sound too bad." Sue had said landing on top of Ruby shoulder. "But that isn't up to us it's up to Henry and Mary it's their decision." Scotch and clover said together in synchronize voices. Everyone had turn their attention towards us of course it was our decision to send all the witches to see if the information is true or not. "yes. . ." Henry said with a bit of hesitation he looked over at me with very sad puppy eyes. And that took that my Heartstrings I was conflicted should I say yes or no I didn't know what to do. I hesitated only for a little and then I finally said "Yes."

They all nod their heads agreement we told each of them that they could stay down here for the night. Yang and Nora transform the the small area into a large room with two queen-size beds and on the floor a large pillow was set down for the familiars.  after they got settled in Henry Emma and Ruby cooked for them. After that Joey had came home  the two of them had a very peaceful dinner I also saw bendy wandering around a I parked at him but he didn't react that much.  after that Henry and I have went to our room where I slept at the foot of the bed thinking letting my mind wander and seeing what the highlight of the day was.  _I could have been a better friend and I could have been great familiar._ "I'm sorry. . ." I said out loud without realizing. Henry said something that was already falling asleep I was a failure once again.

**_I'm suppose I love my scars because they stay with me longer than most people have._ **

**_Tonight I am sad tonight I'm lonely the demons are screaming god I need you to hold me._ **


	8. Chocolate shaped hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for Valentine's day!

  I made chocolate for everyone at my job I hope they enjoy it. I packed all the boxes of chocolates and another box for someone else and put them in my car and I was off to work. Everyone's been so busy and stressful I thought a little chocolate cheer up the day.

I want around everyone's desk putting a chocolate on everyone with my name on it. Many people thank me and I was really happy about it. Norman and Wally got me a big stuffed teddy bear for Valentines it was really sweet of them getting this for me. I got a pink rose from Thomas he said he got it from his wife's Garden. But I'm pretty sure she would be angry when she finds out I have a flower.

 And that's how my day went running around passing out chocolate instead of doing work. So many workers apologized for not getting me anything but that was fine I didn't really want anything.

 And I finally went to my desk I noticed there was a large stuffed dog sitting in my seat with a bouquet of flowers in it mouth and a big card that's said happy Valentine's Day. I was wondering who gave me large gift it was very cute especially the Roses. I open the card that was sitting on top of my desk and read the inside. "If I had a flower for every time I thought of you I could stay in my garden forever." I blushed that remark and continue to read that was printed in here. "A flower cannot Bloom without sunshine, and a man cannot live without love."

This is all that it said on to the right and I saw a writing which looks very familiar and started to read. "You are not just my friend you are my love you are not just my love you are my heart you are not just my heart you're my life you are not just my life you're my everything, I wish you Happy Valentine's Day." - Joey Drew I was practically a tomato now that I realized who gave this to me. It was a sweet thought I'm glad that I didn't make Joey chocolate I think he deserves something a little more special. I giggled to myself. I wonder if he's noticing it now I thought to myself as I set the plushie and the card to the side and got to work.

Joey entered his office and looked around his nothing had changed but there was a white box of is left on top of his desk. "What's this?" He said as he look towards the white box as he hung up his coat. He made his way towards his desk and went around it and opened the box to to view a red velvet cake with white frosting and words on top of it that said Happy Valentine's Day. And it is a card sitting next to it. Joey looked inside the card and saw the writing that belong to his Crush. "When I tell you I love you I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind that you that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. So I love you Joseph Drew and Happy Valentine's Day." - Henry Anderson

He felt a smile on his face as he read the card truly Joey was the luckiest demon to be alive. Because he had the most beautifulest person in the world to love him back Henry was the best thing that ever happened to him and he will treasure every moment and second. Until the day they say I do, well that would just have to wait now don't you think?

I wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day this is the end of this little episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have an Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr!  
> Insta:Cookie_ sketchess tweet:Cookiedapuppeh  
> Tumblr:cookiethedoge


End file.
